The Blood Pump Tube Element is conceived to prevent the destruction of the human blood cells during the prolonged pumping of the blood. The destruction of the human red blood cells is known in the art of medicine as "hemolytis". It presents a major problem during long surgical operations. The development of "hemolytis" also can force kidney machine patients to go off the machine before their treatment is completed.
The red blood cells, eritrocites, are systematically destroyed due to the prolonged exposure to the physical wall pressures and the "milling" action by tube walls in the prior art pumps. The elimination of this problem called "hemolytis" by the new proposed Blood Pump Tube Element invention will make possible: extended application of kidney machine treatments and prolonged surgical operations, with mechanically unchanged blood fluid, such as open heart surgery and organ transplants.
The single wall plastic tube or the complex pumping apparatus of the present art are unable to match the simplicity, functionality, and reliability of the proposed invention.